Hidden Meanings
by hunterofcomedy
Summary: After breaking up with yet another girlfriend, Ichigo finds himself consoled by his best friend/roommate, Rukia. Strangely enough, the orange haired youth begins to see a pattern. IchiRuki. AU.


**Hidden Meanings**

**Synopsis: After breaking up with yet another girlfriend, Ichigo finds himself consoled by his best friend/roommate, Rukia. Strangely enough, the orange haired youth begins to see a pattern. IchiRuki. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Kubo-sensei claims ownership of his awesomeness.**

* * *

The door slammed and Ichigo furiously stormed into the two bedroom apartment he shared with his roommate. Kicking off his shoes and tossing his coat aside, he was caught off-guard when an irritated voice disrupted his fit.

"Can you please keep it down? I'm trying to relax over here."

His amber eyes snapped over to see Rukia, dressed in her bright yellow sundress, curled up in a cushy choice and engrossed in her manga. At first, he felt another fit of rage but realizing that she had nothing to do with any of it, he promptly calmed himself and replied, "Right. Sorry."

Not looking up from her manga, the raven haired roommate sighed and asked, "So, what happened?"

Ichigo almost tensed at her question but he quickly disregarded it and instead continued onward to his room. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Then why are you upset?"

"I'm not."

"So you just threw your coat and flung your shoes out of pure joy? I'm not buying it. You're never that happ—".

"Just shut up, will you?!" his harsh tones resounded.

That got her attention and Rukia lifted her gaze up to see him gritting his teeth and leaning against the wall. Setting her manga down, the raven haired woman stood up and walked over to him. Noticing her approach, Ichigo abruptly turned away and began pacing toward his bedroom.

"Wait," her voice stopped him, "What's going on, Ichigo? Did something happen with—?"

"It's none of your damn business!" he cut her off, leaving her shocked as he went into his room and slammed the door.

Plopping down on his bed, Ichigo raised his arms up and covered his face with his forearms. Less than a moment later, he heard his door open. It closed just as quickly and soft footsteps approached him. His bed slightly indented as he felt weight press down next to him. Pulling his arms away, he saw Rukia sitting on his bed, facing away from him.

She didn't say anything, she just sat there, waiting for him to say something. She had always been like this. Each time he had a major malfunction in life, she'd always just come and sit near him, ready to listen if he needed her. And although he told himself nothing could ease his suffering at the moment, he couldn't deny her presence brought him peace.

It always did, from the day they met.

"We broke up today…" he said quietly, resting his head back down and staring up at the ceiling.

"I figured as much," Rukia replied, not moving from her spot. "You never could take rejection that well."

"Hey!"

"You're surprisingly sensitive, for a guy." Rukia finally turned to him with a smirk. "I thought that only women drowned their sorrows in ice-cream but you proved that it works for women _and_ men."

Glaring up at her for smirking, he scoffed and responded, "Yeah, well. We can't all be like you, brushing off any person who shows even a hint of interest in you."

"I'm just picky. And there's nothing wrong with that," she retorted, not affected by his comment.

"I wish most women _wouldn't _be so picky. That's why she broke up with me. I didn't fit her criteria or at least that's what she told me," Ichigo explained, beginning to feel a bit better.

"Well, look on the bright side, you'll actually have money again. Since, you won't be taking her out for ridiculously expensive dinners anymore," Rukia told him earnestly.

Lightly chuckling in amusement, Ichigo let a ghost of a smile trace his lips. "The way things have been going, you're the one I have to spend so much money on."

"I only borrowed from you that one time—".

"And you still haven't paid me back."

"…I'm working on it!"

"Well, work faster! And stop buying all those Chappy manga! It's the reason you can't pay me back!"

"I refuse! I have to know how the Adventures of Chappy will end! It's been on hiatus for so long and the next issue is finally coming out next month!"

Although he'd never admit it, he was beginning to feel better. The hurt was still there but spending time with Rukia always seemed to help ease the pain after a bad break-up.

"Whatever," he said, faking exasperation. "So…I was thinking about going out tonight. What do you think?"

"Putting yourself back out on the market so soon? Because you know, a few of my friends expressed an interest in meeting you," Rukia offered, a sly grin overtaking the smirk.

"I don't recover that fast," he half-joked.

"And that's because you're too sensitive. You're almost acting like a woman," she chided, bumping him with her elbow. "Most guys would bounce back in a few hours."

"Most guys wouldn't have dated this girl in the first place. She's too perfect," he lamented, letting his thoughts distract him.

"So why did you?"

Unlike before, Rukia was being very serious and genuinely wanted to know. Her question almost startled Ichigo because he couldn't answer right away. Actually, he felt he had to sit up and really think about it. So, that's what he did, jerking himself to a seated position directly behind his roommate.

"I…I don't know. She was nice and sweet but not overly. She was confident in herself and really smart. She always had a way of getting everyone's attention, but in a good way. She was everything I thought I wanted in a woman…She reminded me of…my mother…before she died…"

At that, Rukia turned her head and saw him slightly hunched over, his face buried in his hands. Quiet sobs seeped through as he took quick breaths, trying to hold it all in. The raven haired roommate felt her heart crack as she saw him. Even if it was unintentional, she had caused him to slip back into his depression.

She had to make this right.

Turning around to face him, Rukia slowly reached out and grabbed his hands. With reluctance, he let her pull his hands away. His face lifted up and tears ran down his cheeks, pain reflected in his amber eyes.

Before he knew what was happening, Rukia pressed her mouth to his in a heated kiss. Ichigo's eyes widened as she didn't relent, nipping at his lower lip and pressing her tongue to his mouth. Almost without realizing it, he gave in and opened his orifice to her. Her tongue slipped between his teeth and lapped passionately at his own.

Ichigo let his tongue swirl around hers, his arms lifting up and resting on her head and lower back. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, never letting the other rest. She tasted sweet, yet bitter. A strange combination. However, it was most fitting for her, as she was both of these all at once.

Suddenly, Rukia pulled back and pushed on his chest, making him fall back onto the mattress. He saw her yellow sundress be tossed aside, revealing the petite woman in only her Chappy embroidered undergarments.

Surprised at first, Ichigo quickly recovered as he watched her slowly crawl up his body. Pulling herself up and grinding her body against his own, she came to stop as her eyes leveled with his.

Slowly, she reached up and wiped away the remnants of the tears he'd been shedding. A passionate smile overtook her lips and she wasted no more time, clasping her mouth of his again in a fiery exchange.

Ichigo almost laughed as he realized her sudden desire. Rukia was always there when someone needed her. She thought that actions spoke louder than words and if venting his pent up frustration though sex would help, she was more than willing to assist him.

And this wasn't the first time. Rukia had slept with him twice before, each after a huge break-up with other girls. When it first happened, Ichigo told he to stop because he felt that she was merely doing it out of pity. He'll never forget the words she said to him after that.

'_Don't you dare say that again! I would never do such a thing out of pity! You're my friend, Ichigo! And there's nothing I wouldn't do for you! Got it?'_

Those words rang in his ears as he reached a hand behind and unclasped her bra. He felt no shame in venting his emotions like this. In fact, Rukia would be pissed and disappointed if he tried to quit now!

Tossing her bra away, he felt her hands pull at his shirt, breaking their kiss long enough pull it off his head and throw it aside. Releasing her, his hand drifted down to his belt and he began to unbuckle it. All the while, Rukia pressed her soft mounds against his chest and nipped at his neck, making him moan as he finally discarded his pants.

His hands now free, Ichigo let his fingers trace themselves along her body. Gliding over her breasts, Rukia gave a soft gasp as one hand began to massage her mound, playing with her nipple. Taking in deep breath to keep from crying out, she reveled in the feeling of him teasing her breast.

A moment later, she gasped as his other hand reached down to her hips and slid into her panties. An audible moan escaped her as she felt his fingers find her clit and gently begin rubbing it. It was slow at first but he soon quickened his pace, rubbing her sensitive area faster and harder. She wetted as two fingers slightly penetrated her.

"I…thought that…I was supposed to be comforting…you!" she exclaimed through deep breaths as he hands worked their magic.

"Trust me, you are!"

Grabbing the elastic of her panties, he pulled them down to reveal her pink sex. Huffing at his urgency, Rukia let one hand reach down and expertly discard her now soaked undergarment. Lifting herself up, she set her sex down onto his boxers, letting the heat from her core excite his hardening member.

Her hips began grinding along his length, feeling it become stiff and began to stand up. Smirking at him, Rukia pulled the small button on his boxers and let his member slide out. Ichigo moaned as she grasped his length slid her soft hand up and down. She saw his member stick straight up and a heated smile broke out on her lips.

Lifting herself up and aligning her sex with his member, she prepared to come down onto him. However, before she could, Ichigo's hand abruptly grasped her arms. Giving a surprised yelp, Rukia had no time to react before he suddenly threw her to his side and climbed atop her.

As she regained her wits, she watched Ichigo align himself with her again before thrusting himself hard into her. A hand flew to her mouth as she tried to forestall the ecstatic moan that escaped her throat. However, she had little time to adjust as Ichigo pulled out and immediately thrust back in.

Skin slapped skin as he unceremoniously pumped himself inside her, moaning has he grabbed her arms as leverage to pull himself in deeper.

Although startled by his aggressive nature, Rukia simply let her head roll back as he pleasured her. He bucked wildly and she knew that it was best to let him take out all of his frustrations on her. Besides, she didn't mind how rough he was being, considering her body was on fire and getting hotter by the moment!

Unfortunately, she was reaching her limit and her breath quickened. He furious pumps became harder and he pushed himself in deeper, hitting the walls of her womb. Her eyes nearly rolled back as a wave of pleasure surged through her.

"I-I-Ichi-go! I-I'm—!" she tried to shout but couldn't feeling her orgasm rapidly approaching.

Just then, she felt him pulsate inside her and she knew he was close. A loud moan escaped her again as her body finally released its orgasm, the wall of her sex constricting around him. Amidst her moan, she felt Ichigo press his mouth against hers, muffling her as his tongue wrapped around hers again.

A burning sensation spread through Rukia as his hot seed burst inside, coating her wall with his fluids.

For a moment, both of them froze as the pleasure became too much. But just as quickly, the regained control and Ichigo pulled back from her. Sliding himself out, he collapse next to her, one arm draped over her chest, pulling her close. Both of them panted heavily, steadily recovering from the tiring exercise.

"Thank you…" Ichigo said, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric.

"Anytime…" Rukia replied, tapping his arm affectionately, before letting it fall to her side. "So, do I still owe you that money?"

He looked at her and saw her grinning at him, to which he merely scoffed. "You did this of your own accord, which means you still owe me. Speaking of which, when are you gonna pay your half of the rent?"

A slight look of dread spread over Rukia's face and she averted her gaze.

"…Soon."

"Are we talking 'a few days' soon or like 'next month' soon?"

"…I plead the fifth?"

"You expect me to front the bill again, don't you?"

"…We just had sex, the heat's obviously getting to both of us. I think that important details can be left for later."

A genuine laugh spouted out of Ichigo for a moment as he watched his roommate turn and smirk at him, denying him the opportunity to continue the argument. However, he'd already lost interest, letting his head plop back down.

His face pressed into the mattress, Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he heard soft laughter coming from his roommate. Turning his head, he saw her chuckling to herself as she heaved for air.

"What's so funny?" he asked, curious about her thoughts.

Tilting her head and smiling at him, she answered, "I sometimes think you have break-ups just to have sex with me."

Rukia took a moment to laugh at her own joke before opening her eyes and seeing Ichigo in a state of panic. Her own eyes bulged as he abruptly shot up and moved away from the bed, heading straight for the door.

"H-Hey! I was just kidding!" she called after him but it was too late.

The door flung open and Ichigo strode to the bathroom with all haste. Closing the door behind him, he hunched over the sink. Sighing deeply, he ran some cold water and furiously splashed his face, trying to cool down.

"It…It can't be true!" he said aloud, staring himself down. "There's no way that…I…would…"

The entire day replayed out in his mind as he tried to piece this all together. Waking up, he knew his girlfriend wanted to "talk" to him, which he figured meant a break-up. He made sure Rukia would be around the apartment, asking her before he left. When the break-up was over, all he could think about was getting home and seeing Rukia, knowing she'd be there for him.

The most shocking fact was, he remembered that both of the previous times they'd slept together, the day had gone practically the same. Get up, be sure Rukia was there, break-up with other girl, return to Rukia. It was a cycle that he had unknowingly followed three times now.

"…Have I…really not seen this until now?" he questioned himself, staring at his reflection. "Does this mean…I've been coming back to her without even knowing it?!"

Strangely, he wasn't all that upset about it. In fact, he felt a huge relief for some reason. Every time he got a new girlfriend, he worried if it would affect his relationship with Rukia. He wondered if he really got serious about another girl, would he be forced never to see Rukia again?

Was he subconsciously being a bad boyfriend just to keep his relationship with Rukia? Was such a thing even possible?!

Not to mention, he wasn't even sure how _she _felt about _him_.She never made a move on him but turned down every guy that ever asked her out. Then again, whenever it came to him, her schedule was always clear and she would sacrifice almost anything to help him. Like when she lost her chance to audition for a big play because she stayed home to care of him when he was sick.

It was like she just always wanted to be there for him, and wouldn't let anything get in the way of—

"Oh my God…!"

As realization came crashing down on him, another pounding reached his ears. Behind him, he heard the sound of someone rapping their hand against the door.

"Ichigo! What the hell's going on?! Are you alright?!"

Hearing the concern in her voice, the orange haired man spun around and abruptly jerked the door open. Ichigo was surprised to see her, standing there wearing one of his oversized shirts. She must have been in a rush and put on something of his own...which oddly pleased him at the moment.

Rukia looked up to him with deep concern in her violet eyes, almost apologetic in a way. Seeing her so worried for him made his heart swell and for the first time in so long, he understood why. As much as it didn't make sense to him, and no matter how difficult it was for him to accept, there was only one explanation for all of this:

He was in love with her.

As that thought took root in his mind, he suddenly felt a sense of understanding that he never imagined feeling. All confusion was gone and he felt clarity about his emotions for the first time since he'd met her.

As a warm smile spread over his face and there was no hesitation as he answered:

"Yeah…I think I'm gonna be alright."

Staring deeply into his amber orbs, Rukia finally knew that he had discovered what she had been trying to teach him for so long. The hidden meaning behind all of her actions was revealed.

Returning the gestured with a bright smile of her own, she nodded back at him.

"Good."

* * *

**The End**

**So, yeah. This idea popped into my head last night and I just had to write it. I sat down and just kept writing, not letting myself get bogged down with details or complicated plots. I wanted to write a fun IchiRuki story and here it is! **

**Not much else to say really. Oh, except that if any of you get the little hint I left in the story, I'll be very proud and give you props for noticing it! It's a bit of a spoiler for the coming month!**

**Leave a review to tell me what you think of it and have a wonderful day, my beautiful readers! XD**


End file.
